the british solution
by devilwasp
Summary: A british solution...
1. greetings

I don't own any characters or places or things from star gate sg1 I just borrowed them for the day. This is my first fan fic so please show mercy  
  
The British solution  
  
As colonel O'Neill stood, still in his fishing gear, in the elevator waiting for it to stop he thought about how he had been recalled. He had been sitting fishing when his mobile started ringing so he just threw it into the water thinking that he would be left in peace. About an hour after that a black hawk helicopter bearing United States air force signs flew in and three men jumped out and said that he had been recalled back to base. "I really hate it when I try to go fishing and the good old United States of America needs his help", he thought. The men hadn't gave him a reason why he had been recalled but had just said that general Hammond needed him back at the base. The elevator stopped and a soldier in combats stepped in the elevator as the colonel stepped out he noticed that his beery was green and had a globe for a badge. The colonel looked at his rank and noticed he was a corporal. The elevator doors shut and the colonel stood there looking at the doors thinking. An airman passing by noticed the colonel. "Colonel, are you ok?" the airman asked. "What? Oh yeah just admiring the lovely elevator. Have you seen the general?" Replied the colonel. " Right sir." the airman said in a very confused voice "The general I think is in his office, sir". "Thanks" the colonel replied and with that information he carried on towards the generals office.  
  
" Colonel welcome I have already talked to your counter parts. I left you until last because the president wants us to be more open with your country because of the current political situation, and because your country has been the most cooperative." Said general Hammond. "Thank you for sharing that with me. My superiors wanted to thank you for allowing us to have teams here." Said the heavily British sounding colonel replied. Just as the general was about to tell the colonel more there came a nock from the door "come in" the general said. Then colonel O'Neill walked in the door "hello sir, you wanted to see me?" Said the O'Neill. "Yes colonel I want you to meet colonel Collins. He is in charge of a group of teams from Britain." Said the general. The colonels both shook hands and exchanged hellos. The general's phone then rang. " Hello.Oh its you sir just a minute sir. Your dismissed colonels." Said the general.  
  
Samantha carter sat in the cafeteria going over the results of yet another test from some experiment on the star gate then a women in combats sat down next to her and took off her berry "hi you must be major carter I'm major Ramsey," said the major as she offered her hand to cater. Carter then took the majors hand and shook it friendlily. "Hi just call me Samantha so what are you doing here major. I don't remember seeing you around." Said Samantha. "Iv just been posted here .you can just call me jenny. so what you got there." The major looked over at the results, "that just gives me a head ache looking at that wormhole stuff." Said major Ramsey. "We sent a probe through to a planet but we got some weird results back," said carter. "Hmm well you would probably want to talk to our colonel he is into that sort of thing. Real brain box he is hacked into this assholes laptop then using it he hacked into a bank company and left evidence there. Guy deserved it like, he had slept with his girlfriend when he was in Iraq."  
  
As Dr Jackson sat reading an alien text and didn't notice a woman walk up to the door and look at the sign on the wall. The woman then stepped into Daniels' office and looked in his direction. "Um excuse me, I'm new here and I'm sorta lost which way is it to the cafeteria?". Daniel looked up and looked at the woman dressed in a green jump suit. " Emm its down on the next floor, (look I don't know where it is so please don't complain about directions), who are you anyway if you don't mind me asking?" replied Daniel. "Oh my names corporal brown, what's yours? Isn't that ancient Celtic your reading? Sorry but I cant help but being nosy". Daniel just looked at the woman in front of him she certainly didn't look like some one who was in the military, "I'm doctor Jackson and yes it is Celtic how did you know that? If you don't mind me saying you don't look like one of the regular military people we get around here. " Daniel said intrigued. "Well I don't really work for the military. I'm just a reservist. I really actually work as an archaeologist but joined the TA for some extra money. Once the mod found out about my special skills they sent me on goose chases around the world. I believe we actually met once in Egypt. You might remember me I was the one that fell down the hole and sort of smashed a piece of the floor." Daniel laughed as he remembered that little incident in Egypt. "Well I do sort of remember some English voice call out "help" and some one fall through the floor next to me." he said with a grin on his face.  
  
As Teal'c walked towards a free firing point in the SGC firing range he heard two voices almost shouting. "Cum on just give up! You'll never get a better shot!" Teal'c peered out towards where the voices emerged. Then Teal'c heard the sound of an SA 80 being fired and the sound of laughter. "Ha ha no wonder you didn't get your snipers. You couldn't hit a 4 tonner with an l-96." "Screw you! You stupid damm rifle!" just then Teal'c saw a man appear from a firing point and leave towards the armoury then came back with an LSW. "Um look it was a joke Ali." Just then the man that held the LSW set it up at the firing point and started to load the magazine. "You want accuracy ill give YOU DAMM ACURACY!!" then the other man in the firing point jumped out of the firing point and grabbed a pair of ear defenders and hit the ground. Teal'c just looked at the man with a look of "what the hell is this guy on?" "Excuse me but why are you." he was cut off as the sound of the LSW firing madly down the range. Teal'c removed his hands from his ears and walked over to the firing point. The sight that greeted him was that of the floor covered in casings, the wall was marked where the casing had hit off it. The man unloaded the LSW and simply walked off. The man on the floor took the ear defenders off and strolled over towards the firing point and stood next to Teal'c and viewed the mess of the firing point. Teal'c on the other hand was busy looking at the target 200 metres down the range he pressed the button to recall the target. The target arrived and both of them stared at the target, at first there was no pattern but as the stepped back the noticed the bullet holes spelt something out "screw accuracy". Both men just stood and looked at the target with quiet shock and awe. "Holy shi."one air force soldier said as he peeked round from his firing point. 


	2. Rude welcome

Captain James Hardy walked slowly through the western side of the abandoned village they had discovered, although it seemed more similar to the training villages that he had used in training. "Captain I have unkown soldiers walking towards the village from te eastern forest area. All appear to be heavily armed sir, over." came the voice of his Second lieutenant over the radio, he was stationed on the eastern edge of the "village". "Watch them, keep yourself hidden. I'm go'na come out and see what there up to. Wilkins, meet me out in the eastern main street. Soyors, stay with the second lieutenant. Over." he ordered over the radio while moveing towards the eastern main street.

Airman first class Soyors watched the encomeing troops through the sights of her M-16 A2with underslung grenade launcher at the ready. The second lieutenant was not takeing any chances with these soldiers, as the unkown troops reached the village's most eastern building , the Captain and staff sergeant appeared from inside diffrent buildings. The encomeing troops qucikly adjusted to this threat and started shouting at then, the captain held up his hands and started speaking to the troops. The staff sergeant looked nervous and watched as the troops approached. The first soldier grabbed the captain and threw him to the ground while the second aimed his rifle at the staff sergeant, the staff sergeant moved to stop the first soldier, shouting something at them. The second soldier shoved his rifle in the staff sergeant face, while the captain tried to resist. The staff sergeant knocked the rifle out of the second soldiers hands and floored him with a kick to the groin. He began to move to the captain when two shots where heard and the sergeant fell blood spurting from his chest. The second lieutenants M-4 burst to life, he was aiming through his Acog x4 scope and takeing down the soldiers one by one. "Soyors! Put that 203 to some use!" he cried out in between shots. She quckly aimed at a group of soldiers and fired. The puff of smoke from the launcher was followed by an explosion and the screams of men. "Captain, get out of there!" shouted the lieutenant down the radio, "Lieutenant! Getout of here! Get off me you son of- arghh" came his reply but was cut off as the soldier drove a knife into his chest. "Captain!" cried the lieutenant while fireing at the soldier on top of the captain. The soldier fell but the captain lay unmoveing, "Soyors, move out we're getting out of here!" he shouted as he fired at some more soldiers. The returning fire was shattering the buildings concrete and covered both the airmen. "Sir yes sir!" she cried, running out into the corridor and heading towards the door, the lieutenant followed behind her closely. The pair ran through the open ground towards the forest that led to the stargate as the sound of tracked vehicles could be heard in the distance. "Tanks?" asked soyors as they ran, her answer was an explosioncomeing from the building they where just in. "Holy sh-" he said as they reached the edge of the woods but was cut off by he sound of a high velocity sniper rifle fireing. He convulsed and fell blood comeing from his back. "Sir!" she cried dragging him behind some trees and bushes. Rounds from the hostile troops landed into the trees and bushes around her, the lieutenant lookedup and pushed her off him. "Soyors, get back to the SGC, I'll hold 'em off." he said reloading his M-4. "Sir I am not leaving you behind to die here!" she said. "Soyors, I cant feel my legs and I would only slow you down...get out of here..thats an order." he replied crawling towards a tree and aiming his rifle at the enemy troops moveing forward. "Sir , I won't leave you here!" she said fireing her 203 towards the enemy troops takeing down several troops. "Go now, go back and get help...I'll hold em off. Thats a direct order!" he shouted looking back at her. "Sir.." she said quietly as she ran off towards the gate.

As she reached the gate she dialled home with the DHD, causing the gate to activate. The sound of gunfire could still be heard and it began to approach slowly but surely. She quickly tried her radio, "Sir, do you here me? Sir?". "Soyors , I'm still here. They seemed to have missed me and -" he was suddenly cut off by gunfire then mufled voices, "-Get off me! Soyors get out of her-arggh" he cried over the radio. She quickly enetered her iris code and was putting it her pocket when gunfire erupted from the woods and hit the ground around her. One bullet richoed off the ground andscraped soyors leg and then entered her backpack, soyors cried out in pain andflicked up her M-16 A2.She returned fire while running towards the gate, she leaped into the gate when a grenade landed next to her. As she emerged from the other side she landed hard on the metal floor then was showered with dirt comeing from the gate. "Shut the iris!" she cried and started to crawl away from the gate. The iris shut and 2 thumps could be heard followed by one large thump, Soyors was picked up by2 airmen and hauled towards a group of rushing medics. She passed out after she seen the blood comeing from her leg.


End file.
